


All Fall Down

by UlvDakota



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Jaing is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlvDakota/pseuds/UlvDakota
Summary: A simple infiltration goes wrong.Companion piece to chapter 3 of 'Brothers No More', this is based around a week before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, listen, I'm sorry in advance but it was asked for.
> 
> Also, there's a wee bit of violence. It's not a lot, and I'm sure anyone reading this is fine with it, but just a quick warning.

_"Never meant to leave this world alone; I never meant to hurt the ones who cared. And all this time I thought we'd just grow old. You know, no one said it's fair."_

Pausing next to the doorway of the facility he was infiltrating, A'den pulled out a data-card and inserted it into the side of a keypad. Within seconds, he was inside and running silently towards the first checkpoint. Quickly typing in the passcode, one of many that Jaing had acquired and A'den had memorised, it wasn't long before he was heading for the first level. He had run ops almost identical to this just over two hundred times before, so he didn't expect any difficulties. 

_This was easier than most_ , the soldier thought to himself as he breezed through the second checkpoint, _their security was so lacking that calling it security was laughable._

Heading up the next flight of stairs, A'den mentally checked the map of the facility Jaing had also been kind enough to get for him. There was meant to be two guards posted just ahead, though they would pose no problem. They were nothing more than civvies, a little digging had found, paid to sit with weapons they didn't know how to use. _Di'kutla aruetiise._

Raising the vibroblade he'd been loosely holding in his left hand, the assassin turned the corner to find one guard half asleep and the other further down the corridor turned away from him. Quietly snapping the neck of the first, A'den had just brought the blade across the neck of the second when the air behind him was suddenly disturbed. Training kicked in, causing him to duck and twist to face his attacker. _Human, unknown gender, roughly 40 standard years old._ Taking in the large vibroblade currently passing where his neck had been, he lunged and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the weapon while using his larger bulk to throw the offender off balance.

Breaking the human's nose with a swift punch to the face, the training A'den had been subjected to took over and he brought the blade up into the lower back, puncturing a lung and causing a pained howl which cut off abruptly as he drove the weapon downwards. The gurgling of the human choking on their blood was ignored as A'den's keen ears picked up urgent whispers and quiet footsteps from both ahead and behind him. 

Listening, he could make out four or five different voices and the moving of more than that. Cursing as he realised his vod's intel was completely off, the assassin surged to his feet and drew the Verpine that had been slung across his back. It appeared completing the mission and gathering the needed information undetected wasn't going to happen.

 _Fine._ If they wanted to fight, he'd fight. Shifting his position to ensure he didn't slip on the blood pooled around him, he aimed the Verpine to the right and raised the vibroblade to chest-height on his left side.

For a moment everything was silent, then a head peeked out from around the right corner. 

Pulling the trigger of the Verp, he lunged to his left and slashed at the throat of the first attacker to aim at him whilst bringing the Verp round to meet another's head. They both fell, only to be replaced by a larger opponent wielding a kriffing sword. Briefly thinking that Kom'rk would like the large weapon, A'den threw himself forward but before he could fire the Verp he felt a burning through his side. Grabbing at the woman, while shoving the pain to the back of his mind, he pulled her to the ground and shot her in the head.

Aiming his right arm back down the corridor and firing blindly, he scrambled to his feet and punched the stomach of the next enemy in reach. He was not going down that easily, kark it, he had a job to do. He also needed to have a talk with Jaing about correct intel.

As the thought crossed his mind, he realised the corridor had grown silent and shifted his eyes to look at where he had been firing. Nothing. 

_Nothing?_ A'den tried to adjust his grip around his weapons only to have them fall from his hands and hit the floor. The clatter broke the silence, but he didn't notice as he was too busy grabbing for the large syringe protruding from his lower chest. 

_What?_ His hands failed him again, and over the thundering sound of his heart he could hear a harsh bark of laughter. Looking up was a challenge, his head refused to raise, but as his eyes landed on the end of the corridor he wished he hadn't. A large human male was standing there, gripping a Z-6 rotary cannon which A'den realised was being raised and aimed at him.

 _Wait!_ Stumbling as he tried to step back, A'den felt his knees give out on him. Trying to catch himself as he fell proved useless; the drug injected into him was too strong and fast-working. The man sauntered forward, the whirring of the Z-6 drowning out anything else A'den may have heard. 

_No._ He tried to open his mouth, only to find he couldn't do even that. From where he lay, all A'den could do was watch the feet of the man advance. 

 

_Please..._

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was sorry!


End file.
